The Wise Grief and the Sea
by FogKnight22
Summary: A what-if for Nagisa's death. Youhei was there when she died and Tomoya escaped from the house. What should Youhei do to help his closest friend he ever had? This is my take on it.


**The Wise Grief and the Sea **

**Author's Note**

**Tomoya: The Wise One**

**Youhei: The Flat Sea**

**If they are wrong, please tell me the correct ones, thank you :)**

Like all of you who follow me, I am the author of _Ushio's Genesis. _I always imagined what would happen if Youhei was involved when Nagisa died and Tomoya… became crazy after that. This is my what-if about the night Tomoya's dear wife, Nagisa Furakawa, died in front of her family and her husband's dear friend. It is an one-shot and I felt it is a change of pace from _Ushio's Genesis. _I hope my fans, and readers in general enjoy this story. Let's get started, shall we?

**The song that is used during the fan fiction's creation: ****Rising Tides I from Clannad OST.**

**What is heavily inspired for this fan fiction: Clannad After Story Episode 4: ****"With the Same Smile as That Day"**

* * *

It was a snowy day. The streets were drowned by the snow with each snow flake coming out from the cloudy sky as cars were buried by it along the roads. That wasn't the worst thing during that day; a dear woman with a weak body was on labor at home. Her name is Nagisa Furakawa and she was giving birth to the baby girl with the help of a doctor, her parents, and her husband with his friend. Her husband, who is known as Tomoya Okazaki, was shown as a strong person but inside, he is pretty much weak and sees only the dark side of life. Nagisa is his only beam of light and he didn't want to lose her. His friend, Youhei Sunohara, decided that he should come and help them, as a good friend of Tomoya and Nagisa.

It wasn't pleasant at Furakawa residence either. The pain of child birth was going on and on as the time seemed to stop. Youhei was staring at both Nagisa and Tomoya and noticed that Tomoya looked paralyzed each time Nagisa kept going unconscious then wake up again because of the pain in her womb. It was normal for many women but Nagisa was suffering from fever that made her body weak comparing to others so that's why everyone was worried about her. Tomoya was sitting right next to his wife to support her. All of the others were praying for Nagisa, and the child's safety because of that.

After a long time, the baby was finally born. Ushio Okazaki was brought to life thanks to Tomoya and Nagisa. Everyone was happy to see Ushio's face as she was crying, which proved that she was healthy. Tomoya was carrying her and admiring what he and his wife managed to bring to life. He was crying with joy as he encouraged Nagisa to look at their daughter. Nagisa managed to do it and smiled. It wasn't enough for Tomoya though. "Nagisa-chan. Here, we have her, our healthy baby daughter! We are going to raise her, play with her, and much more." Tomoya said as he was forcing a smile which made Youhei very worried about both of them.

"Come on Nagisa-chan, you can do it. You promised that you will stay with us, please." Nagisa then looked at him with a faint smile which made Tomoya's heart almost skip a beat. "Tomoya-kun…. I am really happy about Ushio... We finally did it... But I feel that I need a break so I am just going to close my eyes... For a bit…" She uttered those words as she closed her eyes, which made Tomoya instinctively grab her hand to the baby's chest to wake her up as he suddenly got worried.

"Nagisa… You can relax later. Please look at Ushio… She needs to know her mother… Please.." He demanded as he started to tear up. As he finished saying that… Nagisa's pulse was no more. Her hand fell like a puppet's limb that just got released. "No Nagisa-chan! Please! Stay with us! For Ushio's sake!" He continued to say as he had the terrified tone. Nagisa Furakawa was dead.

Tomoya stared at her lifeless body for minutes until Youhei put his hand on Tomoya's shoulder. "Okazaki… I am so-" "SORRY ABOUT WHAT!? MY WIFE IS DEAD!" Tomoya interrupted him with blood rage. "Okazaki, I know what just happened is terrifying but you should calm dow-" Tomoya suddenly stood up and ran outside the apartment, leaving Ushio to Akio. "TOMOYA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?!" Akio yelled as he ran towards the door which was too late, Tomoya already escaped from the bakery.

"Furakawa-san, let me get him." Youhei demanded as he ran towards the door to attempt to chase his dear and wise friend who he once thought he was. Akio widened his eyes as he turned back to his daughter's corpse and stared at her along with Sanae with terrified looks. Their daughter is dead. "A…kio-kun…" Sanae muttered as she released the fountain of tears from her light brown eyes. Akio cried as he heard her and couldn't believe it… Until he saw Ushio. He picked up the baby as he stared at her. Ushio was sleeping innocently, not knowing what happened. "Nagisa didn't die for nothing… I am sure that she doesn't….regret it." That was all he managed to utter until he collapsed on his knees and released a depressing scream, "NAGISA!". Ushio then woke up and started crying desperately.

* * *

Youhei heard the scream but he couldn't stop, he had to run after Tomoya. It was freezing cold and he was surprised that Tomoya doesn't even shake from the weather. "_What kind of person is he?" _Youhei thought as he kept running with his arms around his shoulders. He was running at that position until he noticed that he was slow so he risked and ran faster. "OKAZAKI! STOP! PLEASE!" He demanded as he saw his friend escaping from the harsh reality. As they neared to the beach, Tomoya and Youhei stopped and faced each other.

"Sunohara… I have to end this." Tomoya uttered those words as his friend widened his eyes in shock. "END WHAT?! ARE YOU GOING TO LEAVE USHIO ALONE?!" Youhei responded harshly as Tomoya didn't even flinch. "She will be fine…" Youhei clinched his fist as he heard those cold words. "SHE WON'T LIVE WITH HER OWN FATHER AND MOTHER IF YOU HAVE DONE THAT! YOU THINK NAGISA-SAN WOULD WANT THAT!?" Youhei grabbed Tomoya's collar with his both hands as he responded. "Let. Me. Go."

"What if I don't?" Youhei asked as he realized that Tomoya kicked him on the stomach as Youhei backed off. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" He yelled as he grabbed his stomach. "I told you to let me go, or you won't stop?" Tomoya raised his fists as he got his position. "_If he wants a fight… I won't hold back!" _Youhei thought as ran with his fist raised, prepared to punch Tomoya. He wasn't fast enough though as Tomoya dodged the punch and gave a solid punch to his back, which made Youhei gasp as he felt the impact.

"_DAMN IT!" _ Youhei cursed as he felt that. He turned around to Tomoya face still the same… Cold and emotionless. "_That's not Okazaki… I don't know him anymore... I thought he was a strong person…" _ Youhei told himself all that in his mind until he finally said. "BUT YOU ARE A COWARD!" Youhei threw Tomoya to the ground and as he sat on him, then he began punching him continuously.

"GO…BACK…TO…YOUR…FAMILY!" Youhei yelled each word after each punch. "NAGISA IS MY ONLY FAMILY!" He responded which made Youhei furious and gave him another punch. "WHAT ABOUT USHIO, HUH?! SHE IS YOUR DAUGHTER!" Tomoya didn't react… He still has the same face which annoyed Youhei to the end. "YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR DAUGHTER ANYMORE?! WERE YOUR WORDS LIES OR WHAT?!" He demanded as he was waiting an answer.

"I can't… I just can't without her…" Tomoya responded with tears coming out. Youhei widened his eyes then looked serious, and a punch once again. "OF COURSE YOU CAN! WE ARE RIGHT BEHIND YOU! KYOU, RYOU, TOMOYO, KOTOMI, YUKINE, AND MOST OF ALL, ME! YOUR CLOSEST FRIEND!" Tomoya widened his eyes as he heard those words. He seemed like he didn't expect them. "Sunohara… You should raise Ushio." Tomoya declared calmly as Youhei looked disgusted. "YOU ARE GOING TO ABANDON YOUR DAUGHTER!?" He responded as he stood up from Tomoya's body.

"I can't live here anymore without her… I CAN'T!" Tomoya yelled as it shocked Youhei. "You are the one who helped me several times… You were the one who saved me from my own conflict with Mei… YET YOU CAN'T HELP YOURSELF!?" Youhei gave a punch to Tomoya's face as he yelled those words. Tomoya then recovered and spat to the ground. He looked at Youhei with moist eyes and said, "You are the only one who I can trust… I have to be with Nagisa-chan… even if it costs me my life." Tomoya replied which made Youhei cringe.

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR FRIENDS?! WHAT ABOUT USHIO?! WHAT ABOUT ME?! YOU ARE JUST GOING TO LEAVE ALL OF THAT BEHIND BECAUSE OF NAGISA?!" Youhei demanded as he made a step towards Tomoya. They were face to face now as Tomoya looked at him deep in the eyes. Youhei had the same eyes as he had when he protected Mei from the soccer club team and his fight with him. He stayed silent for some seconds and finally said, "Yes… I would leave all of that behind. I ask you as a dear friend…. To take care of Ushio for us. I beg of you." Youhei then widened his eyes in shock and stared to the ground for some time. "_I can't do anything to him huh?... Fine, I am doing it…" _Youhei finished thinking and finally said, "I am doing it for Nagisa and Ushio… I am disgusted of you now." Tomoya then nodded at him and said those final words. "Thank you…Sunohara. I am glad that I have met you."

He ran towards to the sea as Youhei witnessed him staying afloat until the waves swallowed him as a simple piece of meat. He witnessed his closest friend's horrible suicide. "Why Nagisa?...WHY!?" Youhei screamed out of his lungs in front of the sea as he started to cry. He kept gasping for air as tears are blocking his nose. "WHY?! WHY DID YOU DIE!?" He kept screaming until he collapsed on his knees as he grabbed sand with both of his hands."AHHHHHHH!" A terrifying scream came to be as tears were falling on sand as he closed his eyes. He just lost his best friend and his wife at the same day, and now his friend gave him his child because he couldn't live anymore. He kept sitting on his knees for some time to try to get calm.

* * *

It took half hour until he stood up with a ruined face. His face was dried from tears and his eyes were bloodshot red because of all the crying. He started to walk to Furakawa Bakery, mourning for the two deaths that occurred. "_How should I tell them? I can't believe it…" _Youhei thought as he arrived to the bakery. He entered as the bell that is attached to the door rang. Akio suddenly appeared from the backdoor and said, "Sunohara, finally you came… Where is Tomoya?" Youhei's black hair covered his eyes as he couldn't stare at Akio's face. "No…" He understood from his face and widened his eyes. "Okazaki entrusted Ushio to me…" That's all what Youhei managed to say as Akio grabbed his head, couldn't believe that he lost both his daughter and her husband at the same day.

"Akio? Did they arriv-" Sanae stopped as she saw her husband collapsed and Youhei put his hand on his shoulder. "Impossible…" Sanae muttered as she put her hands on her mouth and started to wet her face with her tears. "Mrs. Furakawa… I am going to adopt Ushio as Okazaki entrusted her to me… Is it alright? I just can't…." Youhei asked politely as Sanae nodded. She wanted her and Akio to raise her but if Tomoya chose him, they can't argue. "Yes Sunohara… You are allowed to do it." Akio finally answered as he stood up and gave a thumb up. "I don't know what to say after all this Furakawas… Ushio is not going to live with her parents… Should I tell her the truth when she is ready?" Youhei asked as both Akio and Sanae widened their eyes and stayed silent for some seconds.

"Only when she is ready… and you too." Sanae finally answered as Youhei looked shocked. She was right, he doesn't think that he will be ready to tell her. How would she react? How would she feel that she is living with a person who isn't related to her? He doesn't know but sooner or later, he has to do it. "Alright… I am going to start adopting her by tomorrow. Me and Mei are living in a good apartment so Ushio will be happy there." The Furakawas nodded as Youhei left from the bakery.

He arrived to his house and found Mei appearing from the dining room and greet her brother, but she was shocked to see her brother in terrible shape. "Onii-chan?! What happened?!" Mei asked shockingly as Youhei looked down to cover his eyes. He didn't want his sister to see his miserable face but he had to answer her question. "Nagisa died from child birth, and Okazaki committed suicide at the beach in front of me….entrusting their new-born daughter, Ushio, to me…." Mei widened her eyes and gasped as she didn't expect this news. Tomoya helped them to resolve their brother-sister conflict and surprised that Tomoya couldn't handle the cruelty of death. What's worse is that her brother witnessed his friend's suicide. "I am going to adopt her by tomorrow so she is going to live with us so everything is going to change, alright?" Youhei announced as Mei nodded. "Good… I can't take it anymore so I am going to bed… Good night." Youhei said as Mei kissed him on the cheek to say good night then they went to their respected rooms.

Youhei changed his soaked clothes to pajamas and lied on the bed calmly as he was thinking about Tomoya and Nagisa's deaths, and about Ushio who is going to change his life tomorrow. He left a tear come out and imagined Tomoya raising his hand for high five. "_Yeah… High-five Okazaki." _Youhei said mentally as he raised his hand to the ceiling and then released it. "_Good bye old friend… Nagisa, I promise you that I will take care of Ushio… Especially for you." _He finished as he was disgusted by Tomoya's actions. He only wants to remember his friend from high school, not the one who is emotionless and abandoning his own child. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

After six years, Youhei, Mei, and Ushio were living happily in Sunohara residence. Ushio Okazaki is now Ushio Sunohara as Youhei adopted her 6 years ago. Furakawas are visiting them regularly to check on their grandchild and are grateful to Youhei and Mei for raising her. Youhei is still suffering from his friends' deaths but he couldn't let it affect him personally. He had a child and a sister to take care of. As they left and five hours passed, the front door knocked as Youhei walked towards to it and opened it, finding Kyou Fujibayashi, Ushio's teacher, in their residence. "Hey Youhei-kun" Kyou greeted Youhei allowed her to come in and they sat in the living room.

"Is there something you need here?" He asked as Kyou shook her head. "No… I want to talk about six years ago…" Youhei suddenly felt his stomach turned as he heard that. "Are you alright with raising a child of your dead friend?" Kyou asked as Youhei nodded but said. "I am not doing it for Okazaki primarily. I am doing it for Nagisa, her parents, and Ushio herself. I can't just leave her like this." He answered which surprised Kyou a bit. She thought that Youhei is only doing it for Tomoya… She also was disappointed since she wanted to raise Ushio. Youhei noticed long time ago but he didn't want to discuss about it.

"Does she know the truth?" Youhei looked behind him to see Ushio sleeping behind him on Mei's lap. He sighed in relief as he glared the *Not in front of her* face which made Kyou nervous as she narrowed her eyes staring at him. "No… Not yet." He responded which made Kyou nod and stand up from her place. "Wait, that's it?" Youhei asked as he was bewildered by her sudden departure. Kyou then stood in front of the door for some seconds then she faced Youhei with red cheeks.

"Are you free for the weekend?" She asked which made Youhei raise a brow. "Yes…" It was all he managed to say. "Let's talk in a café at Saturday, alright?" Kyou made a smile as Youhei smirked and nodded. "Okay… See you then Youhei-kun" She kissed him on his cheek as he widened his eyes when she left. He put his hand on the location of the kiss and then grinned. He kissed both Mei and Ushio on the forehead as he noticed that both of them are sleeping, not only Ushio. As he left to his room and jumped on the bed. He smiled then closed his eyes and before he drifted to sleep…

"_Looks like life isn't harsh after all…Huh Okazaki?" _The world faded to black after that.


End file.
